


The Sun in Another Form

by kencroissants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and then suddenly there's a kagarasu like what, happy birthday jan-senpai, hinagarasu is in this story, please this is just so horrible, this is the stupidest kagehina ever, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kencroissants/pseuds/kencroissants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio as a kid was absorbed in volleyball, but cared for one more thing equally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun in Another Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaxxm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaxxm/gifts).



> tbh... I don't know what I wrote and I feel like I got lazy--But this is for Jan-senpai  
> and I'm not sure what your account is so I just went on tumblr and go to the navigation thing---LOOK AT ME. YOUr KOUHAI IS USELESSLY HORRIBLE. ;-;  
> What is that title. This is so stupid. I'm stupid.  
> *SCREAMS WHAT DID I WRITE*

At a young age, Kageyama Tobio took an interest in volleyball. He would practice, and practice… and practice endlessly that he would forget everything else in the world; it's just him and the sport he grew to love dearly. By unknowingly isolating himself to practice, other kids avoided him. Not like Tobio cared, he only cared about simple things: volleyball, volleyball… and maybe milk.

Despite caring for mostly his favorite sport, he did care more about one thing at a young age.

Kageyama Tobio, a 2nd grade student was out at the park practicing his tosses with difficulty due to being alone. The sun is slowly setting, and he paid no attention. That is until he heard a loud call from a bird behind him.Turning around, he spotted a lone black baby bird flapping its wings, flying away from the sun. Was it just him, or was that crow flying towards him?

Letting out a yell, Tobio flailed when the baby crow hit him on the forehead and fell along with him on the grassy ground. "Aaaah!" the setter cried along with the crow. He sat up, and observed the bird with an odd orange color on its head. "You're unusually smaller than other crows," he commented, making the bird look up at him and peck his hand. "Ow!" he sent a glare towards the poor bird that started cowering in fear, not knowing what the young boy with do to him.

Tobio stood up, taking the bird with him, and picked up the volleyball on the ground before making his way home. "Since you're separated from your group, I guess I'll have to take care of you..." he told the crow.

 _This guy is scary, by take care does he mean... eating me?!_ the tiny bird panicked internally, thinking of every scenario that could happen once the boy who took him returns to his home. _Maybe he's going to crush me? Oh no._ Soon enough, Kageyama Tobio reached his home, and greeted his mother before quickly running upstairs to his room. He put the trembling crow on his desk and told it to calm down. _How can I calm down when you're glaring at me?!_ It watched Tobio walk away and leave the room to take a bath and eat dinner.

When the boy returned, he saw the crow looking around his room; "Hey, are you hungry? What do I feed you? I got bread..." he put the bread on the table, the bird looked at the it cautiously and ate slowly, making sure the kid who took him in an unknown place didn't do anything funny to the food. Kageyama watched the crow eat and continued talking: "So... what should I call you? I can't keep calling you bird, thing... crow, or something. How about Hina... Hinagarasu sounds good." he nodded, satisfied with the name he gave the lone crow.

Hinagarasu chirped, accepting the name from Kageyama; _he might not be bad after all..._

* * *

Tobio got better and better in volleyball, and soon enough he was titled a genius. Whenever he returns home he greets his mother, and goes to his room to take care of Hinagarasu... the bird he grew attached to. He **tried** smiling everyday at Hinagarasu, but got a peck in return; Kageyama never knew why though, did the bird not like smiles? He used to smile at it when he was a in elementary school, so what was the difference? He let out a sigh, not understanding the weird looking crow.

Meanwhile, Hinagarasu panicked when he saw Kageyama Tobio smile at him once again. _He looks like he's about to do something evil! Tobio, don't smile like that!_ it pecked the middle school student and stayed away from him; it was a daily thing for both of them now.

* * *

In Kageyama's second year of middle school, he got home early and did what he always did after going home. Looking outside the window, he saw a lot of crows flying and turned to Hinagarasu. "I've been seeing a lot of crows lately... maybe they're your family?" he questioned the still tiny crow on his desk, eating bread.

The crow looked outside the window to see the flock of crows flying around together, and it spotted a familiar looking crow. Flying towards the window, Hinagarasu cawed, calling out to the familiar crow he saw. The crow turned to see a familiar small crow at the other side of the window, it flew towards the crow with a few orange color, cawing. Kageyama watched with interest as the new crow cawed loudly and pecked Hinagarasu. _Where have you been?! It's been more than two years, dumbass!_ it continued pecking the smaller crow.

Hinagarasu cawed back at the unnamed crow, _But I can't leave Tobio alone! He's been so nice to me!_ it told the crow who turned towards Tobio and glared at the boy.

"... Are you guys friends? What should I call the bigger one... Kagarasu? Karasu... Kagegarasu sounds better," he told the new crow, "Are you going to take Hinagarasu?" he questions the bigger one. Kageyama cannot stand the idea of the small bird leaving him all alone...

But Kagegarasu turned back to Hinagarasu and both agreed that they will have to leave soon.

* * *

The two crows with an odd friendship stayed for one month, Kageyama got used to Kagegarasu and both understood each other. Everything was happy, until the same murder of crows appeared, and Hinagarasu knew that he and Kagegarasu had to return. The window was open and the two cawed at Kageyama who looked at them and back at the crows flying around; he knew that he had to say good bye and he will. "... I guess, it's good bye now? I don't really know how to say good bye to something I hold dear, but... take care," Tobio waved, and covered his face.

Crows cawed endlessly and the two who stayed with Kageyama Tobio flew towards the murder, saying their farewells to the kid who fed them and took care of them. Hinagarasu wished that the young boy would meet very important friends to be happy.

* * *

On his way to the washrooms, he saw a familiar color of orange... It wasn't the crow he knew in his childhood... telling his underclassmen to hurry up and to stop acting high and mighty when they're not even on the bench, soon facing the short orange haired boy who told him silly things like not giving up and such. During their game though, the short player kept to his words, but never won.

After today, Kageyama met him again. He told the boy, be strong... and walked away. Tobio never saw the boy again, and he doubted that they would ever meet in the future... is what he thought... So why is that boy in the gym, in Karasuno high? He remembered the boy...

"My name's Hinata Shouyou!"

 _...Hinata..._ Kageyama didn't care, but he did hear a familiar cawing in the background...


End file.
